


The Last Biscuit

by bratchet



Series: Drarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Part of Daily Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Harry is desperately craving sugar, and he searches the pantry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Last Biscuit

Harry opened the pantry door, and lowered his head to get a better view. However, what he was looking for wasn’t there, and he straightened his back. He walked out of the kitchen, and called out, “Draco, did you see a biscuit here? I was saving it for later, but I can't find it now.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he was already eating it, "Ummm no?" 

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and approached the other, “Turn around then.”

The blonde ignored him, and continued to chew a bit faster.

Harry walked in front of his husband, but the latter quickly spun around. “Are you eating my last biscuit?” Harry asked, crossing his arms.

Draco coughed, “No, not at all.”

"Alright, then prove it. Turn around right now."

Draco finally turned around, and he smiled with full cheeks.

"Open your mouth."

"Harry, that's improper," he answered with closed lips.

Harry's eyes narrowed again, and his jaw dropped, "You ate my last cookie! That was my favorite one!"

Draco rolled his eyes, “Stop whining, we'll get more later."

Harry frowned.

Draco stared at the brunette, "Pouting won't get you anywhere." 

He walked towards the living room, and tried to sit on the couch, but his attention was grabbed when Harry followed him, and continued to frown.

"Stop pulling a long face,” Draco said seriously.

Harry continued to frown like a puppy, and he approached even closer to the blonde.

"Tsk," Draco sighed. " Fine. Let’s go get more biscuits  _ now _ ."

Harry smiled, and he retreated from his husband, "Brilliant, I'll get our coats."

"Mhm,” Draco nodded in amused defeat. 

A minute later, Harry came back with his and Draco’s wool overcoats. He handed the gray jacket to the blonde, and happily wrapped himself in his own. Draco smiled at how excited the smaller boy was for biscuits. Bloody biscuits. His hand twisted the knob of their front door, and the pair set off for the market.


End file.
